


unfinished business (interlude)

by hotmess_ex_press



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fallen Angels, One Night Stands, Short & Sweet, mm my writers block is so bad i cant tell if i like this or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: it's a humid night. jennie meets an angel and falls in love, between blinks.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	unfinished business (interlude)

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy♥

"i was an angel," chaeyoung murmurs.

she's got a voice all sweetlike and drafty and lonely--lovely. jennie hums. it's a humid night. too humid for fucking, probably, too hot for the silk sheet twisted around their legs. the seafoam blue fabric ripples, pools in the curve of chaeyoung's waist. she's turned away from jennie, towards the window--thrown open, wide enough for a body, for a small love to comfortably clamber through and disappear into the smoke and streetlight-thick air.

it's a humid night. sticky with leftover heat from incessant afternoon sun, stored in the asphalt to be released hissing and curling into the overloud, teeming a.m. streets. it makes jennie lenient, makes her bones go pliant and hollow. gives a pleasantly dizzy tilt to her drunkenness.

everything is tinged in green. green like emerald, green like glass. spinning artificial light tumbles in to lick over chaeyoung's perfect skin. more thorough than jennie, even.

_lenient_. she's hazy and loose-limbed enough to humor chaeyoung, to forgo feigned sleep and prop herself up on one elbow, face chaeyoung's back, the spine that flows like a stream down her moon-crest skin.

"an angel, huh?" her voice is rough. she reaches to the bedside table, wiggles a cigarette out of its worn box and between her lips. the crisp strike of a match paints chaeyoung's champagne hair startling gold for a heartbreaking moment. she sure is angelic, all pearl teeth and whites of her eyes, but that needy mouth, fingertips hunting for something long lost and gracious in all the grooves of jennie's skin. "in this life, or the last?"

"this." chaeyoung's head swivels just slightly, as if to glance jennie's way but hesitating, a heartbeat turned flatline. the streetglow drifting from the window splashes against her silhouette, the delicate bridge of her nose, suggestion of coy eyelashes. "you don't believe me."

jennie rolls her smoke between her teeth, shifts closer. sweeps her little antique ashtray from the nightstand and tries to balance it in the sweet dip of chaeyoung's waist.

"angels are hard to come by. that's all."

chaeyoung shivers at the cold brush of glass, but jennie's hand smooths down her hip, too warm and lagging.

"well, you'll never meet a real one. i'm freshly fallen," chaeyoung laughs, small and rueful. "i used to cry every morning. to make dew, for the roses."

the ashtray thuds to the mattress between them. jennie scrapes the long pink-gold locks from chaeyoung's neck, lowers a faint kiss onto the fainter bruises there. both will ache by morning, mirrored by the kind burn of ambrosial touches blooming between jennie's thighs, across her lips and the jut of her collarbone.

"there aren't too many roses this deep in the city."

chaeyoung sighs a little, settles back into the looping trace of jennie's fingertips along her shoulder. "there are roses everywhere. they'll be missing me."

long drag dancing in and out of her lungs, jennie gazes past chaeyoung's shoulder to the night sky. no stars, just city and city and city. chaeyoung, draped graceful in jennie's bed, wears it well. the ache of fluorescent thought and languid, humid pleasure.

"you're beautiful," jennie says finally. "too beautiful to be wasted on the heavens."

chaeyoung laughs, crystalline. jennie swallows the sound like she might hold it forever.

"i have bruises." chaeyoung shifts, as if touching her knees together. "from the falling. i thought i would fall forever, then there was steel."

jennie crushes her cigarette out, rubs a palm down the smooth stretch of chaeyoung's shoulder blades. "your wings seem alright."

she presses a lingering glance of a kiss, to prove her point. she can almost hear the ebb and flow of chaeyoung's breathing, beneath the smother of city-chatter, of lurid traffic.

"oh, they were exquisite," chaeyoung whispers. a whirring siren light grazes her face, its wail coming and going between blurred breaths. her perfume is faintly of flowers, faintly of rain. "like nothing you've ever seen."

jennie says nothing. parted lips would flow too easily into something to regret, something too heavy and ripe and foolish. she wants chaeyoung close, for a while, almost until morning. she feels reckless, adolescent in her desire. the trance of neon drinks and lust not entirely dissolved from her veins; and she's never met an angel.

she stands, peeling from between the sheets, and flings the ashes out, onto the street. the wood floor is vaguely tacky beneath her dragging steps--it's a humid night.

_3:22_ , the clock reads. right on time, the train roars past, three stories and half a street below. once the air settles in its wake, jennie turns and smiles, wistful. roses and the singed scent of the train cradling her lungs.

chaeyoung is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> comments+kudos are love!


End file.
